Halloween Nights
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Demon!San is bored waiting for Vampire!Britt to wake up, so much so that she doesn't even notice when she arrives. AU Halloweentown. Smut basically, just a warm up I did in my spare time.


**A/N: Okay, I had major trouble writing this, it was actually really hard, and it isn't as good as I would have hoped (I'm out of smut practise, this is my way of getting rid of the rust), but here you go, happy Halloween!**

Santana's long, dark, and almost black in the candle lit room; hair fell in loose ringlets in front of her as she ran a brush slowly through it, ridding it of non-existent knots and tangles. She moved carefully, taking her time with each movement, planning it.

Her eyes, black as the night's sky, stared at her reflection in the mirror, bored eyes wandering the familiar room behind her, taking in the details she already knew, from the window pane doors leading out to her balcony, to the four poster bed to her right, the sheets made and neat.

She liked knowing what was around her, it was soothing, considering most of the people who lived around her.

Santana sighed, low and long, scratching her head, just behind her tiny horns, and slowly placed the hairbrush to the vanity table, sliding her face down onto her palm with a bored look overtaking her features.

Halloween was always a long night after the main events of the evening. Her town loved the holiday, it was their own after all, but they never did anything for the night, when Santana, along with the majority of the town's citizens, thrived. It made no sense to her. Halloweentown was quickly growing to be a bore during the daylight hours.

Her parents were out for the night; both being high up in the council board, and were already planning for next year's party. They really needed a different holiday to celebrate.

Rolling her eyes, patience wearing thin, the demon girl closed her eyes. Outside, the sun had yet to properly set, the twilight falling over the distant hills much too slowly for her liking. She needed it to disappear, and maybe never reappear. Days were boring, to long and to full of pointless activity.

Night was better. Santana had always preferred it, even as a young girl. Silent, cold darkness, it was calming. It was safe, her not being someone to challenge, she was left alone. She could always rely on the darkness to cover her.

A sudden gust of cold air blew slightly through the curtains, lifting them towards her as the icy wind hit her warm skin, lowing her temperature in a heartbeat and forcing her eyes to reopen.

Quickly, she searched the room behind her in the mirrors reflection, sorting carefully through the shadows, seeing nothing but her own possessions.

Santana sighed, a lonely feeling being to grow deep in her chest. She knew who she wanted to be there, but she would need to wait. Patience never was her strong point, but she could pull of an hour or two if she really wanted too. But right now, she would much prefer not to.

Santana was so tired of waiting, she was ready. That sun just wouldn't disappear however, and until it did, she would get no satisfaction for what she craved.

Biting her bottom lip carefully, Santana opened her legs a little, unbuttoning her pants and sliding one hand down into her panties. She was wet already, having waited the whole day for night to arrive.

Slowly, Santana played with her clit, twirling it between her fingers, gasping at the sudden pleasure it gave her. Her free hand wandered up her torso to tweak her nipple through her shirt, a low moan escaping her lips.

But she stopped. This wouldn't be appreciated. It was a little rude… She sighed and retracted her hand from her underwear with a sigh. She could, she would, wait.

Absent minded hands played with the small items on her vanity, make up, clips, anything she could pick up and play with a little. Again, a gust of wind blew her curtains up from the floor, the doors hitting the wall behind them ever so slightly.

The cold crept up Santana's arms like wandering hands, like cold breath on her neck. She drew in a breath in shock, blinking as she waited for the coldness to disappear.

Except this time it did not. The cold brushes continued up and down her arms, across her neck in slow, even pants. Santana felt her own breaths begin to match the cold ones, naturally morphing to mimic them.

"Hi," a slow voice behind her spoke, a smirk evident in the tone. Santana jumped as it sliced through the silence, and once again looked into the mirrors reflection. Nothing there. "That was quite a show there…"

Santana replied with a huff, turning her head with a smile on her features. Of course, she should have taught of that. Of course _she_ wouldn't show up in the reflection.

A blonde wisp of hair fell down beside Santana's face, caressing caramel skin. The brunette scrunched up her face as the strand tickled her. The girl behind her laughed.

Santana turned in her chair, unfolding her legs to allow her to side sideways. Brittany, still smiling, floated about a foot in the air above her, legs bent slightly at the knees. Cold, toned arms wound around Santana's shoulders, holding her in place.

"Miss me?" Brittany murmured, floating closer still to press her lips to Santana's ear to whisper the words. Santana swallowed slowly, and nodded, her head moving in such slow motion, she barely noticed it herself.

Brittany grinned, baring her two, shiny, razor-sharp white fangs at the caramel skinned girl. "Knew it," The blonde pushed herself back away from the demon, spinning effortlessly through the air, tumbling backwards until she hit the bed backboard, a smirk alighting her features.

Santana sat motionless on her chair, leaning heavily against the back, staring at the girl she had waited for for far too long in her mind. Brittany wore a red button down flannel shirt, with none but two buttons closed, exposing her cleavage, and jean shorts.

Santana's tongue crept out to moisten her lips as her eyes wandered the vampire's body. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were peeking out from under the shirts material. Brittany's smirk broke for a second to allow herself a smile and a head shake. Santana was so easily distracted.

"Babe, come on, I've been asleep all day, and I know you waited for me." Santana broke her gaze from Brittany's chest to meet her eyes, the glowing blue startling her. "Aren't you ready for me San?"

Brittany pouted for a second, motioning for Santana to move towards her with a finger, moving out of her way. Santana didn't speak, she knew it Brittany wouldn't appreciate it.

Waiting until the brunette was within touching distance, Brittany grabbed her by her shoulders and through her to the bed, her smile still firmly in place. Santana lies on her back and Brittany quickly throws one leg over her waist, straddling her.

Wasting no time, Brittany leaned down for a kiss, which the brunette under her recuperates the moment her lips touch the taller girls.

Brittany, never one to be delicate, nibbles on the smaller girl's bottom lip, demanding entrance, fighting Santana for dominance that the brunette only half-heartedly fights for. Santana's hands wind into blonde hair, massaging the vampire's scalp and keeping her down.

Brittany breaks the kiss to pull of Santana's shirt, unbuttoning her own, exposing her lack of a bra. The tanned girl let out a breathy moan when Brittany's lips meet her own again, rougher this time, teeth clashing while hands roam.

A low hum escaped the blonde's lips as she smirked down at the other girl. "Hmm, what to do to my perfect little whore tonight?" she spoke idly to herself, as if Santana wasn't even there, while she ran one hand under the Latina's body to play with her winding, pronged tail. Santana gasped as the contact to a sensitive spot.

With a moment as quicker than the eye could see, Brittany's lips were on Santana's neck, nibbling and suck on the tanned flesh there. The brunette drew in a quick gasp, and let out her breath as a moan. Brittany cocked her head to the side, smiled, and bit down, hard, on the spot where Santana's neck met her shoulder.

This time, the brunette let out a scream, throwing her head back in a combination of shock and pleasure as the hormones in Brittany's saliva set to work, sparking something deep inside the demon girl, forcing her breathing to labour and eyes drop shut.

Santana could barely breathe while Brittany kept her teeth firmly closed over the new opening, sucking and licking the two small incisions in her neck.

Brittany's bands wandered up the sheets to grasp Santana's wrists, pinning her down. She finally floated down to the bed, landing on the shorter girl's body, cutting off any means of escape, not that Santana was looking for one.

Detaching herself from the Latina's neck, Brittany darted out her tongue to lick the bite wounds, affectively closing them and stopping any bleeding. Santana gasped, her body slightly weaker from blood loss, and opened her eyes to meet Brittany's.

But Brittany was long gone. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, Santana lifted her upper half up on her elbows, looking around the room carefully. Brittany clothes lay strew around the floor, where she had quickly disposed of them earlier, but the girl herself had disappeared.

Wasting no time, familiar with the blonde's ways, Santana shimmed out of her jeans and unclasped her bra, laying back down again in only her panties.

The cold air was once again hitting her body, freezing in a place that should have been warmer.

But before she could even draw in a enough breath to steady her still spinning head, Brittany was back, appearing as if by magic, between her legs. Santana's eyes caught a sight of Brittany rapidly changing body, switching from bat to human, and narrowed her eyes at the strange sight.

"Mmmm… San," Brittany whispered, leaning up her body for a quick kiss, her hands wandering lower. Santana knew Brittany was impatient, she always was.

Santana leaned up to capture the vampire's lips, her tongue grazing a fang, enticing a moan from the blonde, pale girl, just as Brittany's right hand disappeared into her red underwear, one finger running slowly through her folds.

Santana gasped and broke the kiss to scramble for breath while Brittany played with her, rubbing hard on her clit in slow circles. "Uggg, Britt…" Santana whimpered, her tail whipping from side to side and her teeth grinding.

Brittany grinned, and thrust a finger deep into the tanned girl without warning, earning another scream from Santana, followed by a whimper.

Being a little gentler, a tiny shred of worry settling in her stomach, Brittany gave the girl a second to get used to being filled, before moving again, thrusting in and out at a steady rhythm, her ears perking at ever little sounds escaping the Latina's lips.

Santana's eyes fell closed as Brittany's other hand began to roam her chest, cupping her left breast and messaging it, roughly pinching her nipple between her index finger and thumb, juts for the groan she is soon awarded with.

Santana's slick heat coats Brittany's fingers, dripping onto the sheets under them, the soft sounds of each thrust echoing through the brunette's mind and thundering in Brittany's ears.

Brittany could feel Santana clench around her, her orgasm approaching in the distance, and leaned dup to kiss her, all tongue and teeth. Santana groaned as she gasped for air, Brittany's fingers picking up pace inside her, curling and hitting that spot deep inside her that always gave her that jolt of upmost pleasure.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Brittany, her nails digging into the blonde's back, dragging down, leaving eight red lines on her ivory flesh.

Santana skin, usually slightly red tinted, was by now burning as she flushed, giving her devil appearance more of a true look. Brittany grinned; her almost white skin looked glowing beside the red, it was like a sweet, the way the two colours blended together.

Brittany thrust inside of the Latina one finally time, loving the way the older girl keens as she arches off the bed as white spots explode through her vision. Brittany kisses her lips to silence the screams, still pumping in and out of the squirming girl underneath her to help her ride out her orgasm.

Eventually, Santana collapse down in exhaustion, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat, her skin slowly returning to its original colour of reddish tan. Brittany relaxed her arm, slowly pulling out of the smaller girl, hearing a low hiss escape the other girl.

She smiled and stretched, waiting for Santana to move again, get her second wind.

But she didn't move. Brittany's blonde brows knotted together slowly, and her head cocked halfway to the side in wonder.

Carefully, the blonde unwound herself from Santana and glanced down at her lover.

"San?" she asked aloud, her voice back to a more innocent tone, her usual. She rubbed her legs together in an attempt to find friction before it was her turn. These nights were awesome, her version of morning sex. Santana was always ready for her.

She smiled and floated over to Santana's other side to see her face, her own morphing into one of annoyance.

"San, are you asleep?"

**A/N: Sorry this was bad, I haven't even read any smut in ages, which is just weird and wrong. So, review anyway. **


End file.
